Haus Stark, Könige des Winters
"Haus Stark, Könige des Winters" (im Original: "House Stark, The Kings of Winter") ist das sechste Kapitel von Conquest & Rebellion: Eine animierte Geschichte der Sieben Königslande einem Extra neben den Legenden und Überlieferungen der siebten Staffel. Es wird von Sophie Turner und Harry Lloyd in ihren Rolle als Sansa Stark und Viserys Targaryen gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Sansa Stark erinnert daran, wie ihr Vorfahre Torrhen Stark den Spitznamen "Der Kniende König" erhielt. Inhalt Sansa Stark: Da Aegon nun über einen Großteil des Südens herrschte, lag es in den Händen des Nordens den Eroberer zurückzuweisen, falls wir überhaupt daran interessiert waren. Im Gegensatz zu unseren südlichen Widersachern einten die Starks als Könige des Winters unser Königreich nicht des Ruhmes oder Goldes wegen, davon gibt es hier zu wenig, sondern um zu Überleben. Als Einzige in Westeros erinnerte sich der Norden an schlimmere Feinde als Drachen. Vor Tausenden von Jahren ging die Sonne über dem Reich der Menschen unter und es begann die Lange Nacht. Eine neue Rasse trat aus Eis und Schnee hervor, die Weißen Wanderer. Sie forderten keine Krone, stellten keine Bedingungen, schonten kein Leben und die Toten marschierten an ihrer Seite. Da sich die Menschheit nun von der Ausrottung bedroht sah, suchte ein Stark die Kinder des Waldes auf, die ältesten Wesen in Westeros, und überzeugte sie sich mit den Menschen zu verbünden, die sie einst bekämpft hatten. Gemeinsam drängten die beiden Rassen die Weißen Wanderer zurück in das Land des Ewigen Winters und schoten es durch die Mauer von den Sieben Königslanden ab; dreihundert Meilen Eis, Fels und Erde, die fast zweihundert Meter in die Höhe ragen. Zu ihrem Schutz wurde die Nachtwache gegründet, eine Bruderschaft, die dazu vereidigt ist, die Lebenden vor den Toten zu schützen und deren Mitgliedschaft Titel wie Straftaten nichtig macht. Viserys Targaryen: Nach der Langen Nacht versuchte der Norden zu vergessen, dass er dem Kontinent angehörte, vielleicht aus Stolz, vielleicht aus schierer Ignoranz. Beim Norden weiß man das nie so genau. Doch als sich die Nachricht von Aegons Drachen verbreitete, erkannte Torrhen Stark, der König des Winters, dass er Westeros nicht länger vergessen konnte und bestellte seine Lords nach Winterfell. Manch ein Narr ignorierte die Bedrohung, während der Rest Wetten darauf abschloss, wie lange es dauern würde, bis der Süden brennt. Torrhen brachte sie zum Schweigen und befahl ihnen, ihre Truppen zu sammeln und geschlossen von Norden aus loszuziehen. Sansa: Während die Könige vom Stein und der Weite im Feld des Feuers verbrannten, überschritt das größte nördliche Heer seit der Langen Nacht die Eng Richtung Flusslande. Doch als König Torrhen den Trident erreichte, erblickte er auf dem gegenüberliegenden Ufer die vereinigten Kräfte all der von Aegon eroberten Königreiche. Eine Streitkraft, die um die Hälfte größer war als Torrhens eigene und über drei Drachen verfügte. Viserys: In dieser Nacht berief Torrhen eine Versammlung all seiner Lords und Berater ein. Manche wollten kämpfen, auf nördlichen Mut vertrauen, um den Sieg davon zu tragen und am Trident verbrennen. Die Klügeren wollten sich nach Maidengraben zurückziehen, der Festung, die jeder südlichen Invasion standgehalten hatte, und dort verbrennen. Ein lebensmüder Lord wollte sogar Aegons Lager in der Dunkelheit überfallen und die Drachen im Schlaf töten oder wenigstens ihre Reiter. Schwer zu sagen, was ihm geblüht hätte. Verbrennung, Enthauptung oder Verstümmelung. Womöglich alles zusammen. Sansa: Unser Vorfahre hörte auf seine Ratgeber und überquerte am Morgen den Trident mit dem Verhandlungsbanner. König Torrhen von Haus Stark legte daraufhin seine uralte Krone Aegon zu Füßen und wurde zum Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens ernannt. Viserys: Und zum Knienden König. Sansa: Er hatte keine andere Wahl und dank ihm kehrten unsere Soldaten unbeschadet nach Hause zurück. Die Schwerter die Aegon ihnen abnahm waren weder verbogen noch verbrannt noch abgebrochen. Viserys: Noch nicht. Auftritte Charaktere *König Aegon I. Targaryen, genannt "der Eroberer" *König Torrhen Stark, genannt "der Kniende König" *König Loren I. Lennister *König Mern IX. Gärtner *Königin Visenya Targaryen *Königin Rhaenys Targaryen Häuser *Haus Stark Reiche *Sieben Königslande **Königreich des Nordens **Königreich vom Stein **Königreich der Weite Gruppierungen und Institutionen *Nachtwache Orte *Westeros **Flusslande ***Rosmaid ***Harrenhal ***Insel der Gesichter ***Schnellwasser ***Schönmarkt ***Altsteinen ***Seegart ***Adlerkap ***Zwillinge ***Trident **Grünes Tal ***Drei Schwestern ****Süßeschwester *****Schwestering ****Langeschwester ****Kleineschwester ***Kiesel **Norden ***Winterfell ***Eng ***Flintklippen ***Flints Finger ***Salzspeer ***Strudelwasserbucht ***Maidengraben ***Biss ***Steinige Küste ***Bachlande ***Hügellande ***Hügelstadt ***Altenburg ***Weißwasserhafen ***Widdertor ***Torrhenschanze ***Weißklinge **Jenseits der Mauer ***Land des Ewigen Winters **Mauer **Westlande ***Casterlystein **Weite Titel *Könige des Winters *König vom Stein *König der Weite *Lord von Winterfell *Wächter des Nordens Ereignisse *Vereinigung des Nordens *Lange Nacht *Krieg der Ersten Menschen und der Kinder des Waldes *Eroberungskriege **Feld des Feuers **Torrhens Kniefall Rassen *Weiße Wanderer *Kinder des Waldes Verschiedenes *Wehrholzbaum *Drachen **Balerion **Vhagar **Meraxes *Wiedergänger *Wölfe *Das Knie beugen Anmerkungen Galerie en:House Stark, The Kings of Winter fr:Maison Stark, les Rois de l'Hiver pt-br:Casa Stark, os Reis do Inverno Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen Kategorie:Conquest & Rebellion Kategorie:Kein Bild vorhanden